conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
KU 8th Mechanized Brigade
The 8th Mechanized Brigade is a formation of the Kongelige Hæren. The brigade was created around the ''Livregementets husarer ''of the former swedish army with the name Livbrigade Husarer. It is garrisoned in Nærbo and attached to the 8th Armoured Division. History The regiment was initially, from 1636, denominated 'The Riders of Uppland'. Their first commander was Isak Axelsson Silversparre. The 26th of November the regiment was promoted to Royal Life Detachment thanks to its achievements under King Charles X Gustav's campaign and obtained the name 'Livregementet till häst' (Life Regiment on Horse). At the same time Count Otto Wilhelm von Königsmark was appointed commander of the regiment. The regiment is distinguished for its great courage in The Battle of Lund in 1676, under the commander Nils Bielke. King Charles XI reportedly uttered after victory: "näst Gud hade jag att tacka den tappre Nils Bielke och sitt Livregemente". ("after God I had the brave Nils Bielke and his Life Regiment to thank".) In 1680 the regiment was divided within East Svealand. The Life Regiment on Horse was the only regiment within the Garrison of Stockholm that was not enlisted. After 1780 the regiment had its exercise field on Utnäs Löt by Strömsholm. In 1785 a special detachment of light dragoons was formed at the regiment. It was formed by adding 18 men from each company to the dragoons, who formed 4 companies of 36 men each. This force was later enlarged and in 1789 during the Russian War they appeared as a separate unit of 300 men, 6 companies, under the name The Light Dragoon Corps of his Majesty's Life Regiment. In 1791 the regiment was reorganized into a brigade consisting of Life Regiment Brigade Cuirassier Corps., which consisted of the companies closest to the capital - heavy cavalry; the Life Regiment Brigade Light Dragoon Corps., which consisted of Örebro, Fellingsbro, Östra Nerike's and Vadsbo companies; and the Life Regiment Brigade Light Infantry Battalion, which consisted of the companies in Västmanland and from 1804 also Södermandland's company. In 1815 the Life Regiment Light Dragoon Corps. was declared independent and received the name Life Regiment Hussar Corps. The corps. was divided primarily into Närke and Northern Västergötland and had from 1836 its office and schools in Örebro. The unit had its meeting place 1815-1836 on Utnös Lut by Strömsholm, and from 1846 on Sanna Hed outside Hallsberg. In 1893 the name was replaced with the present name 'the Life Regiments Hussars'. In 1905 the regiment moved into barracks in Skövde. During the period 1942-1961 the Signal Detachment of Skövde S 1 Sk, was located in barracks within K 3 regiment area. In 1955 it was decided to reorganize the Life Regiment Hussars to a battalion and manage it together with Skaraborg Armoured Regiment, P 4. At the battalion a yearly training of 150 motorcycle and bicycle Rangers was planned, together with about 200 Field Policemen (MP). The number of horses were reduced from 432 to 15. In connection with the transition from company training to battalion the Life Regiment Hussars again became a regiment. The regiment was relocated to Karlsborg Fortress in Karlsborg the 1st of July 1984. During the 1984-2001 period, the regiment was modernized and equiped as a mechanized infantry one. After the military reform of 2001, the regiment was updated to a modern brigade, Hälsingebrigade, and attached to the 8th Armoured Division. Campaigns *The Thirty Years' War (1630–1648) *The Torstenson War (1643–1645) *The Northern Wars (1655–1661) *The Scanian War (1674–1679) *The Great Northern War (1700–1721) *The Hats' Russian War (1741–1743) *The Seven Years' War (1757–1762) *The Gustav III's Russian War (1788–1790) *The Finnish War (1808–1809) *The Campaign against Norway (1814) Brigade Composition *'MB8 Signal Company' *'13th Mechanized Infantry Battalion', operates in the heavy infantry role and is equipped with vehicles from the Pbv302 , MT-LB and general purpose vehicles families *'14th Mechanized Infantry Battalion', operates in the heavy infantry role and is equipped with vehicles from the Pbv302, MT-LB and general purpose vehicles families *'11th Motorized Infantry Battalion', operates in the light infantry role and is equipped with vehicles from the Sisu XA and general purpose vehicles families *'12th Motorized Infantry Battalion', operates in the light infantry role and is equipped with vehicles from the Sisu XA and general purpose vehicles families *'7th Engineers Battalion' *'10th Logistic Support Battalion' *'7th Artillery Battalion, '''operates in the field artillery role and is equipped with ARCHER Artillery System self-propelled 155 mm howitzer and Anti Air weapons *'MB8 E&M Engineers Company''' *'MB8 Medical Company' *'MB8 Military Police Company' Category:Kalmar Union Category:Organizations Category:Military Category:Military of Kalmar Union